This Area
by Ito-chan
Summary: tut mir leid, dass ich euch schon wieder die alten kamellen vorsetzte, aber ich hab beim hochladen fehler gemacht. Lest, die Story von Hermine und den mysteriösen Schleiern... und was hat Draco mit alldem zutun?
1. Prolog

Title: This Area

Author: Ito-chan

Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure

Slash : ..ähm…. (je ne sait pas)

Okay, das ist meine erste FanFiction, also bitte erbarmen haben und trotzdem lesen!! bettelndschau

Also los geht's:

Prolog:

Hermine rannte um ihr Leben. Die Schleier (A/N: Das sollen vermummte, weibliche Gestalten sein, nicht sonst irgendwas!!) waren direkt hinter ihr. Ihre Schritte hallten durch den steinernen Gang. Ihr Schatten huschte an der glatten Wand vorbei. Ihr Weg war nur schwach beleuchtet; die wenigen Fackeln waren schon weit heruntergebrannt und gaben nur noch wenig Licht ab. Hermine war außer Atem und wusste, dass sie nicht mehr lange so weiter rennen könnte. Sie steckte die Hand in die Tasche, um ihren Zauberstab rauszuholen-

-Verdammt, warum muss meinen gerade dann vergessen, wenn ich ihn so dringend brauche!-

Auf einmal wurde der Gang immer dunkler, die abstände der Fackeln wurden kürzer, desto weiter sie rannte.

-wo bin ich hier eigentlich?-

Da war sie fast bei der letzten Fackel angekommen. Sie konnte nicht mehr und lief langsamer. Sie warf einen Blick über ihre Schulter und sah mit Schrecken, wie der Abstand immer kleiner wurde. Sie blickte wieder nach vorne und ihr Herz schien einen Schlag auszusetzen.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich ein Abgrund, von dem sie nur noch zwei Meter entfernt war. Sie bremste, kam ins stolpern, stürzte auf die Knie und fing sich gerade noch mit den Händen auf. Benommen stand sie wieder auf, sie war völlig fertig.

Ihre Verfolgerrinnen waren nur noch wenige Meter entfernt.

Hermine stand direkt and der Kante und sah wie die Schleier immer näher kamen. Sie wusste, das diese Wesen _es_ ihr wegnehmen würden. Sie wollten nur _es_, doch was das überhaupt war, wusste Hermine selbst nicht.

Da hatten die seltsamen Geschöpfe sie schon erreicht. Alle von ihnen trugen weiße, weite Gewänder und hatten die Kapuzen so weit runtergezogen, dass das Mädchen ihre Gesichter nicht erkennen konnte. Eine von ihnen trat vor. Hermine wusste, dass das die Anführerin sein musste, da sie als einzige ein Wappen auf ihrem Gewand hatte.

„Gib _es_ uns!!" Sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war kalt und voller Hass.

„Niemals! Eher würde ich sterben!" Schrie Hermine verzweifelt.

Die andere lachte grausam.

„Oh ja, glaub mir! Das wirst du!"

Plötzlich erfasste ein Windstoß, der aus dem Abgrund zu kommen schien, Hermine und sie stürzte in die bodenlose Tiefe.

So, dass war's fürs erste. Ich hoffe es hat euch halbwegs gefallen. Bitte fleißig reviewen. liebguck. Ich nehme alle Verbesserungsvorschläge an.

Ciao,

eure Ito-chan


	2. Chapter 1 Die Welt dreht sich weiter

Title: This Area

Author: Ito-Chan

Hey Leute, es tut mir echt total Leid. Ich hab ewig lang nicht weiter geschrieben. Ich weiß, dass das echt ätzend ist echt oberobersorry ich versuch mich in Zukunft ein wenig zu beeilen.

Aber jetzt geht's erst mal endlich weiter.

Chapter 1:

Hermine fuhr erschrocken hoch. Schweiß perlte von ihrer Stirn und sie zitterte am immer noch ganzen Körper. Ihr lief immer noch ein kalter Schauer den Rücken herab. Ihr Herz schlag ihr bis zum Hals. Tief in ihrer Brust spürte sie eine eisige Kälte, die die Schleier verursacht hatten.

Verstört blickte Hermine durch ihr Zimmer. Sie saß kerzengrade auf ihrem Bett, die Bettdecke von sich gestoßen.

Ich sitze in meinem Zimmer. Ich bin zuhause, außer Gefahr. Alles ist in Ordnung. Es war nur ein dummer Traum, versuchte Hermine sich zu beruhigen.

Aber sie konnte nicht verleugnen, dass ihr alles sehr real vorgekommen war.

Es war nur ein Traum, sagte sie sich.

Noch mal spürte sich den Gegenwind, sah in die Tiefe, spürte keinen Boden. Sie fiel. Wann würde sie auf den Boden aufprallen?

„ES WAR NUR EIN TRAUM!" Rief sie heiser, aber bestimmt.

Damit sprang sie aus ihrem Bett und rannt aus dem Raum. Ihre Muskel schrieen.

Aber warum?

Sie fühlte sich, als wenn sie einen Marathon gelaufen wäre.

Sie versuchte die Schmerzen zu ignorieren und stürzte ins Badezimmer. Als sie in den Spiegel sah, bekam sie einen gewaltigen Schreck.

Wie seh' ich denn aus, fragte sie sich.

Sie sah gehetzten aus, war aschfahl im Gesicht und ihr Haar war (vom Gegenwind?) total durcheinander.

Na ja, egal, dachte sie und stieg unter die Dusche. Während sie dass heiße Wasser auf sich prasseln ließ, versuchte sie zusammenhänge zwischen ihrem Traum zu irgendetwas zu erkennen, was nicht leicht war, denn inzwischen war es genauso leicht Wasser mit 'nem Sieb zu schöpfen, wie die Erinnerung an ihren Traum zu behalten. Es blieb nur noch der dunkle Gang

Nach einer halben Stunde stieg sie wieder aus der Dusche und hatte fast alles von ihrem

Traum vergessen.

Als sie wieder in den Spiegel sah, atmete sie erleichtert auf, ihr Gesicht hatte wieder seine gebräunte Hautfarbe zurück, die sie in diesen Ferien nach etlichem sonnen in Miami bekommen hatte.

Außerdem hatte sie ihre innere Ruhe wieder zurück, nachdem sie vor einer halben Stunde so aufgebracht gewesen war.

Sie föhnte ihre Haare und rannte dann in ihr Zimmer, riss die Türen ihres Schranks auf und durchwühlte ihre Klamotten.

Ihr Schrank hatte sich nach dem vielen Shoppen gehen in Miami, shoppen war Hermines drittliebste Beschäftigung nach sonnen und lesen gewesen, sehr gefüllt.

Heute würde sie in die Winkelgasse gehen um sich ihre Schulsachen für das neue Schuljahr. Endlich nach sechs Wochen wieder richtigen Kontakt zur Zaubererwelt und vielleicht –hoffentlich - würde sie Ron und Harry ENDLICH NACH SECHS WOCHEN wiedersehen.

Wie schön es auch in Amerika gewesen war, sie vermisste ihre besten Freunde schrecklich. Die drei waren einfach ein unzertrennliches Trio, wie sogar die Lehrer sagten.

Die zwei waren wie Brüder für sie und ihr enorm wichtig, weil Hermine ein Einzelkind war, das sich schon oft Geschwister gewünscht hatte.

Aber immer wenn sie dass früher ihrer Mutter gesagt hatte, hatte diese nur gelächelt und ihr gesagt sie solle jetzt weiter spielen gehen.

Nachdenkend und in Erinnerungen schwelgend blieb sie noch zehn Minuten vor ihrem Schrank stehen, bis sie einen beigen Minni und ein schwarzes, bauchfreies Top herauszog, in Badezimmer rannte und sie anzog.

Nachdem sie noch ein bisschen Kajal, Maskara und Lipgloss aufgelegt hatte, rannte sie in ihr Zimmer, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche, eilte dann die Treppe runter, verabschiedete sich schnell von ihrer Mutter, die noch in der Küche saß, zog ihre Schuhe an und lief schnell nach draußen.

Es war ein sonniger Tag, es war warm und windstill.

Die 16-jährige zog ihren Zauberstab und winkte mit ihm über ihrem Kopf rum, um den Fahrenden Ritter zu rufen.

Der Bus zum Transport gestrandeter Hexen und Zauberer war heute glücklicherweise nicht sehr voll, daher musste Hermine nicht sehr lange warten, bis die Station Winkelgasse dran war, wofür Hermine sehr dankbar war, den sie glaubte das Essen, von dem sie auch dummerweise nicht wusste, wann sie es gegessen hatte, bahnte sich seinen Weg an die frische Luft. Blöderweise wollte es unbedingt gegen das Gesetz der Erdanziehungskraft verstoßen und oben raus.

Der Fahrende Ritter bretterte eine Straße hinunter, bevor er mit quietschenden Reifen vor dem Tropfenden Kessel stehen blieb.

Hermine stieg aus und betrat den Pup. Drinnen war stickige Luft, viele Schrullige Hexen zogen sich gerade haufenweise Zigaretten rein, während sie ihren Klatsch und Tratsch auf den neuesten Stand brachten.

So schnell sie konnte, marschierte Hermine nach draußen. Sie mochte diese Kneipen nicht, wo überall so betrunkene rumhingen. Okay, sie musste zugeben, dass es im Tropfenden Kessel eigentlich noch ging. Außerdem hatte sich ihr Magen wegen der stickigen Luft erneut beschwert.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und klopfte auf die Backsteinmauer, worauf sich das Tor zur Zaubererstraße öffnete. Hermine betrat die Gasse. Es herrschte hektisches Treiben in der Winkelgasse. Viele Leute mussten noch ihre letzten Einkäufe vor Beginn des neuen Jahres machen.

Vor den Läden standen Körbe und Ständer voller Ware, man musste sich praktisch nur treiben lassen in der Menge, die sich langsam an den verschiedenen Läden vorbeischob.

Als erstes betrat die 16-jährige die Buchhandlung Flourish&Blots, um eine elend lange liste an Büchern zu kaufen, die sie wegen ihren vielen Fächern benötigte. Obwohl sie einige Fächer abgewählt hatte, so dass ihre verschiedene Stunden wieder auf ihren Stundenplan passten, ohne sich zu überschneiden, war dieser dennoch leicht überfüllt.

Zum Glück war die angesehene Buchhandlung nicht so überfüllt, wie Hermine es zuerst befürchtet hatte. Als sie sie betrat bemerkte sie, dass höchstens noch ein Dutzend andere Leute sich in dem Laden befanden.

Die Regale waren vollgestopft mit Büchern, auch auf dem Boden standen enorme Stapel. Hermine schlenderte zu einem Stapel mit Wahrsagebüchern. Sie hasste zwar den Unterricht in Hogwarts in diesem Fach, aber nur weil Professor Trelawney so dermaßen ungebildet in diesem Bereich war, wie es eine Wahrsagelehrerin nur sein konnte. Auch wenn Lavender und Parvati sie bewunderten, für Hermine war sie eine besserwisserische Wichtigtuerin.

Leider konnte sie sich die Bücher nicht lange ansehen, denn schon bald kam eine Verkäuferin angeeilt um sie zu beraten.

Hermine sagte der jungen Angestellten ihre Bücher, während diese durch das Geschäft huschte und mal hier und da ein schweres Buch hervorzog.

„...und Verwandlung für Fortgeschrittene." Beendete Hermine ihre Liste.

„Hier", sagte die Verkäuferin mit einem netten Lächeln. „du hast ganz schön viele Fächer, was?"

„Ja", meinte Hermine. Wenn Ron das doch auch so freundlich sagen konnte und nicht immer so vorwurfsvoll.

„Ähm, deine Bücher, das macht sechsundneunzig Galeonen und drei Knuts." Hermine zahlte und nahm die Tüten entgegen.

„Schleier sind schreckliche Wesen, nimm dich vor ihnen in Acht!" meinte die Verkäuferin besorgt.

„Hmm... was?"

„Auf Wiedersehen. Schönen Tag noch." Sagte sie und eilte zur nächsten Kundin.

Hermine nahm die zwei vollgestopften Taschen ihrer neuen Bücher und ging langsam Richtung Tür. Was wusste diese Frau über die Schleier? Was sollte das Ganze? Warum warnte sie ein Frau, die sie gar nicht kannte? Und warum war diese ihr nur diese Warnung an den Kopf und ging dann sofort weg?

Die junge Hexe ging noch in einige andere Läden um sich für das neue Schuljahr auszustatten, zuletzt betrat sie Madam Malkin's Geschäft für Zauberumhänge. Sie brauchte unbedingt neue davon, weil sie ein ganz schönes Stück gewachsen war.

In dem Laden hingen verschiedene Roben, Stoffe und besonders Umhänge.

Hermine warf einen Blick auf ihre Liste. Da stand wie vor zwei Jahren ‚Festumhang', allerdings war hier ‚oder Muggelkleid für festliche Anlässe'. Anscheinend würde es wieder einen Ball geben.

Einen Ball, dachte Hermine freudig erregt. Sie mochte Bälle, besonders jetzt, wo sie tanzen konnte, obwohl sie, wie Harry und Ron, nicht so gern „Pärchen-Veranstaltungen" wie Ginny mit glänzenden Augen sagen, „kompletter Schwachsinn" wie Harry meinen und gaaanz unauffällig zu Cho gucken und „was'n Scheiß" Ron grunzen würde, mochte.

Trotzdem, so ein Ball reizte sie.

Sie entschied, dass sie sich um ihre Kleidung später mit Ginny kümmern würde.

„Miss", rief eine Verkäuferin und kam angewackelt, um ihre Maße zu nehmen. Es dauerte eine halbe Ewigkeit. Dann, gerade als die Verkäuferin verschwunden war, öffnete sich die Ladentür und Neville betrat den Raum.

Er hatte guten Grund herzukommen. Während des Sommers hatte er einen enormen Schuss in die Höhe gemacht. Hermine war mal grade mit Hocker (einem hohen Hocker) so groß wie er ohne.

„Hi Hermine!", sagte er lächelnd als er sie entdeckt hatte. Eine weitere Verkäuferin kam herbeigeeilt um sich um ihn zu kümmern.

„Hi Nev! Du hast dich aber ganz schön ins Zeug gelegt, diesen Sommer." Meinte Hermine.

„Yep, ein Meter neunzig!" Sagte er stolz. "Du hast dich aber auch gemacht. Hast du schon Harry, Ron und Ginny getroffen? Die geistern hier nämlich auch irgendwo rum."

„Nee, noch nicht, leider. Aber wenn ich hier fertig bin, bin ich mit allen notwendigen Geschäften für die Schule durch."

Neville hatte sich echt gemacht. Er war mit dem Stimmbruch durch, in dem er letztes Schuljahr noch voll dringesteckt hatte und war auch anscheinend im Sommer ins Fitnessstudio gegangen.

In dem Moment kam gerade Hermines Verkäuferin und drückte ihr ihre nagelneue Garnitur Umhänge in die Hand. Hermine bezahlte, verabschiedete sich kurz von Neville.

In dem Geschäft hatte eine Uhr gestanden. Inzwischen war es schon vier Uhr. In diesem Abschnitt der Winkelgasse war nicht so viel Gedränge. Langsam, in Anbetracht ihrer vielen Tüten auch verständlich, schlenderte sie Richtung Eis Café. Sie brauchte jetzt eine Erfrischung, sie hatte lang nichts mehr getrunken. Auf dem Weg begegneten ihr viele ihrer Freunde aus Hogwarts.

Sie war schon fast bei dem Café, ihre Lungen schrieen schon förmlich nach Flüssigkeit, als jemand laut „Hermine" rief.

Sie drehte sich um. Und genauso wie Ron und sie mal hier auf Harry gewartet hatten, saßen jetzt Ron, Harry und Ginny vor der Eis-Diele.

So schell es ihre schwere Einkäufe zuließen lief sie zu den Dreien. Diese waren inzwischen aufgestanden, als Hermine innen allen drei auf einmal um die Hälse fiel. Sie hatte ein wenig zu viel Schwung genommen und so fielen Ron und Harry in einenmit idyllischen Pflanzen umgebenen Springbrunnen.

Nun lagen die zwei ihm Springbrunnen und sahen wie zwei begossene Pudel aus.

Es dauerte etwas, bis Hermine und Ginny geschaltet hatten, was ging. Dann zogen die beiden Mädchen die zwei Jungs und das Pärchen aus dem Springbrunnen.

Harry, Hermine, Ginny und Ron hatten sich vorher noch mühevoll einen Lachkrampf zurückgehalten aber nun prusteten sie hemmungslos los.

Die drei hatten sich über Sommer sehr verändert. Alle drei waren extrem gebräunt ( wie sich rausstellte hatten sie fast die ganzen Ferien in Miami verbracht) und Harry und Ron waren ganz schön gewachsen. Ginny auch, aber nicht soviel wie die zwei Jungs.

Harry schien über Sirius tot hinweggekommen zu sein.

Zum Glück, dachte Hermine, denn vor den Sommerferien war er ziemlich depressiv gewesen, hatte sich immer mehr von ihnen isoliert und hatte nicht einmal nur gelächelt. Er sah damals so aus, als wenn er von einem Dementor geküsst worden war, völlig ohne Gefühl und er hatte alles interesse am Leben verloren.

Hermine hatte ihn verstanden. Er hatte alle Menschen verloren, die ihm wie Eltern gewesen waren.

Hermine war sehr froh, dass er darüber hinweg war und wieder nach vorne schaute, sein Leben weiterlebte. Er war sehr stark. Er hatte nicht viele Menschen die ihm besonders wichtig waren und viele davon waren schon tot.

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Harry fast die gesamten Ferien bei den Weasleys verbracht hatte. Dort war er, so sagte Ginny, wieder aufgeblüht.

Die Freunde redeten lange. Alberten rum und freuten sich auf ihr neues Jahr. Harry und Ron würden Auroren werden. Sie hatten die nötigen Noten geschafft und schwärmten von den ganzen Vorteilen des Auroren Daseins.

„Hermine, was willst du werden?", meinte Ron dann auf einmal, „du hast doch sicher die Bestnoten."

Sie schwieg. Die 16-jährige wusste genau, das sie ebenfalls Aurorin werden wollte. Sie hatte sich schon lange dafür interessiert und außerdem könnte sie es nicht ertragen, jemals länger als 2 Monate von ihnen getrennt zu sein.

Sie lächelte Ron mit einem breiten Mona Lisa-Lächeln an und schwieg. Sie wusste, dass in das wahnsinnig machte.

„Sie vertraut uns nicht!" heulte Ron sich bei Gin aus.

So ging das jedes Mal. Entweder bekam Ron einen Wutanfall und schickte alle Umstehenden in die nächste Galaxie oder er bekam seinen Heultrip und erzählte allen Umstehenden, dass Hermine zu wenig Vertrauen in die Welt hatte, worauf diese mit der Pädagogennummer: „Wir sind doch deine Freunde, du kannst uns ruhig alles erzählen!" kamen.

Da half nur eins.

„Aber Ron, du bist doch mein allerliebster Freund." (Harry zog ne Schnute) „Ich würde dir doch (fast)alles erzählen, aber das hier soll eine Überraschung werden. Es tut mir soooo schrecklich Leid. Bitte Versteh das!"

„Hermine", meinte Ron, wieder ganz er selbst, „so dick auftragen musst du nun auch wieder nicht."

Hermine blickte auf die Uhr. Schock. Es war schon Neun.

„Sorry, Jungs, aber ich muss los. Es ist schon spät." Sagte sie, sprang auf und rannte davon.

Sie hörte nicht mehr wie Harry sagte: „Sie hat sich sehr verändert. Äußerlich, meine ich."

„Harry, kann es sein das sie zeitweise - nur ganz kurz - etwas gehetzt ausgesehen hat. Als hätte irgendwer oder irgendwas sie lange gejagt. Ich kann mich auch irren. Ich hatte nur den Eindruck. Ihre Augen sahen manchmal so seltsam aus." Sagte Ron leise.

Sein bester Freund nickte stumm. Es erschien ihm ebenfalls so, dass mit Hermine etwas nicht stimmte.

Danke für eure Reviews. Ich werd versuchen mich zu bessern. ...

Bye, eure

Ito-chan

7


	3. Chapter 3

Title: This Area

Author: Ito-chan 

Yeah, meine Fans (g da lachen ja die Hühner), weiter geht's mit This Area.

Chapter 2: Im Hogwarts Express 

In dieser Nacht schlief Hermine wie ein Stein. Sie war sehr erschöpft vom letzten Tag gewesen, besonders als sie nicht mehr von ihren Freunden abgelenkt war, machte sich ihr Muskelkater wieder bemerkbar. Sie aß an dem Abend nichts mehr, sondern zog sich nur um und fiel dann sofort in ihr Bett.

Wahrscheinlich schlief sie wegen ihrer Erschöpfung so tief. Auf jeden Fall war sie dankbar, dass sie nicht wieder von diesen seltsamen Kreaturen träumte.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen durch ihre Fensterläden krochen erwachte die 16-jährige. Sie war so aufgeregt, dass sie sofort aufsprang und begann ihre Tasche zu Packen.

Doch bei einem kurzen Blick auf ihren Wecker stellte sie fest, dass es erst halb acht war.

Sie hatte also noch 3 ½ Stunden Zeit. Dennoch packte sie weiter und rannte durchs ganze Haus, um ihre Sachen zusammen zu suchen.

Erstaunlich wie sich all ihre Sachen durch das ganze Haus verteilte hatten.

Als sie endlich fertig war, hatte sie noch zwei stunden Zeit. Ihre Eltern waren inzwischen auch schon aufgewacht und begannen den Tisch zu decken, als Hermine gerade ihren Kofferdeckel strahlend zuschlug.

NOCH ZWEI STUNDEN, und ich bin wieder in Hogwarts, dachte sie.

Sie hatte alles und jeden in der Schule total vermisst, auch wenn sie Harry, Ron und Ginny gestern schon gesehen hatte, hatte die kurze Zeit sie noch nicht zufrieden gestellt.

Die anderen Schüler, wenn auch nicht gerade Draco Malfoy, der Unterricht, die Lehrer, Geister usw. Endlich wieder.

Sie hatte nur noch dieses sechste und das siebte Jahr und dann hieß es Good Bye für immer. Also würde sie das alle diese Zeit noch mal auskosten.

Sie hatte sich gerade geduscht und angezogen, als ihre Mutter sie von unter rief.

„Hermine-Schatz, es gibt Essen. Komm bitte runter."

„Ja Mom, bin schon auf dem Weg" rief sie zurück und eilte sich die Treppe runterzukommen.

Während dem Essen plauderten ihre Eltern fröhlich mit einander. Hermine konnte sich nicht konzentrieren auf das, was sie sagten. Sie freute sich so sehr, dass sie auch nicht wirklich Appetit hatte.

Als sie fertig mit allem war und noch mal das Haus nach etwas, was sie möglicherweise vergessen hatte, abgesucht hatte, hatte sie noch eine dreiviertel Stunde, bis der Zug von Kings Cross abfuhr.

Sie mussten jetzt los, um nicht zu spät zu kommen.

Ihr Vater lud den Koffer in sein Auto und Krummbein sprang auf den Rücksitz, wo Hermine auch schon saß. Schnurrend sah er ihr in die Augen. Sie kraulte ihn hinter den Ohren, während ihr Vater den Motor anließ und losfuhr.

Die gesamte Autofahrt verlief schweigend. Hermine starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie wurde immer nervöser, desto mehr sie sich London näherten. Dann waren sie endlich am Bahnhof angelangt.

Hermine stieg aus, holte einen Gepäckwagen, stemmte ihre Sachen darauf und ging Richtung Absperrung zwischen Gleis Neun und Zehn.

Zuletzt drehte sie sich um, damit sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschieden konnte. Die zwei hatten es ziemlich eilig in die Praxis zukommen, weil sie über 3 Wochen nicht mehr da gewesen waren.

Sie drückte ihnen einen Schmatzer auf die Wange, bevor sie sich wieder der Absperrung zuwandte.

„Ciao, Mom, Dad." Verabschiedete sie sich.

„Schick uns eine Eule, wenn du noch irgendwas ist." Rief ihre Mutter.

„Ja, und viel Spaß, Schatz." Fügte ihr Vater noch hinzu.

Dann hörte Hermine durch das ratternde Geräusch ihres Gepäckkarrens nichts mehr. Er nahm immer mehr an Geschwindigkeit zu und ehe sie sich versah, war sie auch schon durch das Tor zu Magischen Welt hindurch.

Der Hogwarts Express stand schon auf seinem Gleis und auch einige Schüler waren schon eingestiegen. Hermine unterdrückte einen lauten Juchzer. Ein breites Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht, auch wenn sie wusste, dass es dämlich aussah, wie sie da stand und den Zug angrinste, konnte sie es einfach nicht abstellen.

Immer noch breit grinsend nahm sie ihren Koffer und hievte ihn in den Hogwarts Express. Sie fand ziemlich am Ende des Zuges ein noch leeres Abteil. Sie verstaute ihre Sachen, setzte sich hin und guckte durch das Fenster den anderen Schülern zu, wie sie sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedeten. Von ihren Freunden erkannte sie jedoch keinen.

Es wurde immer später. Hermine wurde langsam unruhig. In zwei Minuten würde der Zug losfahren. Wo blieben die nur. Während sie gewartet hatte, waren immer wieder Leute vorbeigekommen. Doch die zwei letzten Weasleys und Harry Potter waren nicht darunter gewesen.

Wenn sie so weitermachten, würden sie den Zug verpassen. Genau wie in ihrem zweiten Jahr. Hoffentlich kamen sie bald.

Ein gellender Pfiff ertönte und der Zug setzte sich in Bewegung. Wo waren die nur?

Plötzlich hörte Hermine Rons verzweifelte Stimme: „Wenn wir sie nicht langsam finden, rast ich gleich aus. Die muss doch hier irgendwo sein."

Jetzt öffnete sich auch die Tür. Erst sah Hermine noch ihre Freunde, doch dann verdeckte ein Meer aus roten Haaren ihr Gesicht.

„Hey, Mine. Ich hab dich so vermisst," schluchzte Ginny, „obwohl ich dich erst gestern gesehen habe."

Nach drei Minuten drücken ließ sie dann von ihr ab. Da standen alle drei und grinsten sie breit an.

Seit letztem Jahr, nachdem Ginny endlich aufgehört hatte Harry wie kindisch anzuhimmeln, war sie Hermines beste Freundin geworden. Die zwei verstanden sich blendend, was Ron und Harry manchmal schon eifersüchtig werden ließ. Sie konnte sich mit Ginny über alles unterhalten und wusste dabei, dass diese es nicht so schnell weitererzählen würde. Ginny verstand sie und Hermine verstand Ginny.

„Die Turteltauben sind endlich fertig." Meinte Ron sarkastisch.

„Haha, sehr lustig" sagte Gin trocken.

„Hey Herm, jetzt erzähl mal über deinen Sommer", warf Harry übles ahnend dazwischen.

Und sie begann...

Nach etwa zwei Stunden kamen die anderen Jungs aus Griffindor dazu, und Quidditch wurde zum Hauptthema.

Hermine lehnte sich seufzend zurück. Quidditch fand sie zwar super, war aber nicht so angetan davon stundenlang darüber zu diskutieren, wer jetzt der beste Spieler, wer die beste Mannschaft u.s.w. war.

Sie starrte aus dem Fenster. Die anderen waren viel zu sehr mit einer feurigen Diskussion über die Chudley Channons beschäftigt, um zu merken, wie Hermine auf einmal die Augen zuflatterten.

Sie stand in einem schwach beleuchteten Raum. Einige Fackeln beleuchteten die kalten Steinfließen.

„_Du musst es verstecken!" Sagte eine beruhigende, weibliche Stimme. _

_Hermine sah auf. Einige Meter von ihr entfernt stand eine in ein dunkellila Kleid gewandte Frau. Sie war wunderschön, wie sie da so anmutig und zugleich gebieterisch stand. _

_Wer ist das, fragte sie sich._

_Dann nickte sie, um zu signalisieren, dass sie verstanden hatte._

_Was soll das, Herm, schrie ihr Verstand, du kennst die gar nicht. _

_Das stimmte. Sie kannte diese Frau nicht, doch ihr Herz sagte ihr, dass sie ihr Vertrauen konnte. Sie wusste nicht, warum, es war einfach irgendso eine Eingebung. Diese Frau würde ihr nicht in den Rücken fallen. _

„_Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen, Hoheit." Sagte Hermine und verbeugte sich. _

_Hoheit, was sagte sie da? Wovon redete sie eigentlich? Was war hier eigentlich los? _

_Sie war immer noch in ihrem Körper, sie hatte auch immer noch Kontrolle über ihn, oder etwa nicht? Sie gab so seltsame Dinge von sich. _

„Es ist sehr wichtig. Die Schleier dürfen es auf keinen Fall bekommen. Unsere gesamte Welt hängt davon ab." Die Stimme der Frau klang ziemlich verzweifelt. „ Sie sind so nah daran ihr Ziel endlich zu erreichen. Meine Kraft schwindet, nun musst du verhindern, dass sie an die Macht gelangen."

Hermine verstand nur die Hälfte, von dem, was diese Frau ihr sagte. Wessen Welt hing wovon ab? Wer war an welchem Ziel nah dran? Und warum ausgerechnet sie? Wie sollte eine 16-jährige allein den angeblichen Weltuntergang verhindern?

„Ich werde es mit meinem Leben verteidigen!" Sagte Hermine ernst.

Ihre Zunge machte sich mal wieder selbstständig. In welche Sache war sie da nur reingeraten? Und warum versprach sie nur ihr Leben einer Sache, von der sie nicht den geringsten Schimmer hatte?

Blöder Mund, jetzt bleib mal zu, bevor du wieder irgend einen Müll von dir gibst, dachte sie.

Es half nicht viel.

„Was ist mit dem Drachen-Clan?" fragte sie.

„Sie stellen eine Armee auf." Antwortet die Frau. „ Sie werden versuchen uns Rückendeckung zu geben, doch es ist aussichtslos. Sie sind eins zu hundert in der Unterzahl. Es tut mir Leid, meine Liebe, aber es hängt an dir."

Plötzlich wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und eine junge Frau, von der Hermine schwören könnte, dass sie sie schon irgendwo mal gesehen hatte, stürmte herein. Sie hatte sich den erstbesten Stofffetzen als Druckverband an den linken Arm angelegt, der stark blutete.

„Hoheit, sie sind bald da." Sagte sie atemlos. „ Spione von ihnen haben mich und zwei Wachmänner angegriffen. Außerdem hat ein Kundschafter ein riesiges Heer von ihnen gesehen. Wenn sie sich weiter in dieser Geschwindigkeit bewegen, sind sie in zwanzig Minuten hier. Es sind zu viele, wir werden ihnen keine Minute die Stirn bieten können."

„Alicia, weißt du was vom Drachen-Clan?" Fragte die, die hier anscheinend Königin war. Diese hatte inzwischen einen Zauberstab gezogen und die Wunde der jungen Frau versiegelt, damit kein weiteres Blut herausfloss.

„Nein, leider nichts, Neophe,", antwortete Alicia der Königin. „ich glaube, dass ihr Prinz immer noch gefangen ist. Zumindest ist er verschollen. Wir wissen nicht wo er ist. Es mag sein, dass er befreit wurde, aber ich würde mir nicht so viel Hoffnung machen."

Neophe, die Königin, nickte: „Also liegt alles an ihr. Wir haben nicht viel Zeit."

Sie wandte sich an die Hogwarts Schülerin. „Hermine, du musst fort von hier, du musst dich und es verstecken. Alles hängt davon ab."

Hermine nickte: „Ich werde dich nicht enttäuschen."

„Geh nun", sagte Neophe, „schau nicht zurück. Dein Volk wünscht dir alles Gute."

Hermine wandte sich um und lief zur Tür hinaus. Zweifel erfüllten ihr Herz. Was tat sie hier nur? Diese Frage stellte sie sich schon die ganze Zeit, während sie den schwach beleuchteten Gang herunterrannte.

Sie wusste nicht, wo ihre Füße sie hintrugen, sie lief einfach weiter.

Plötzlich hörte sie ein schreckliches Kreischen und wusste, dass es die Schleier waren, wusste, dass diese angefangen hatten zu töten. Sie fühlte es.

Sie wandte sich um und sah hundert Meter hinter sich die Schatten eines sich schnell ausbreitenden Feuers. Im Gang, der eigentlich kalt gewesen war, wurde es immer wärmer. Ihre Seiten stachen, ihr Atem war schwer. Sie hasste es, so eine schlechte Kondition zu haben.

Das Feuer kam immer näher. Inzwischen war es unerträglich heiß in dem Gang, die Luft wurde knapp, sie drehte sich um, damit sie sehen konnte, wie weit das Feuer noch weg war.

Es hatte sie beinahe eingeholt. Es wurde immer heißer, Hermine rannte wieder weiter. Es musste einen Ausweg geben. Es musste einfach. Plötzlich schien ihre Wange zu brennen, als wenn sie jemand geschlagen hätte, doch sie rannte immer weiter, ihre Beine zogen, ihre Muskeln schrieen.

Wieder brannte ihre Wange und sie hörte irgendwelche Leute: „Hermine, Hermine!" rufen. Das Bild des Ganges schwand, es wurde dunkel um sie herum bis sie ganz im schwarz versank, ihre Augenlieder waren schwer.

Die Stimmen um sie wurden lauter und klarer.

„Sie wacht nicht auf." Schrie verzweifelt ein Junge.

„Irgendjemand muss Hilfe holen!" Setzte ein anderer etwas ruhiger hinzu.

„Was machen wir nur,", sagte wieder der Erste.

„Hey, hey, Leute beruhigt euch, sie kommt langsam zu sich." Rief eine Mädchenstimme durch den Tumult, doch der Erste schien sie nicht gehört zu haben, denn plötzlich spritzte kaltes Wasser in Hermines Gesicht.

Sie schlug die Augen auf.

Um sie herum standen Harry, Ron, Ginny, Neville und noch einige andere aus Griffindor.

Ron hatte inzwischen aufgehört Wasser in ihr Gesicht zu spritzen, trotzdem triefte sie nur so, als wenn sie baden gegangen wäre.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Hermine schwach. Sie fühlte sich labil wie nach einem Dementorenangriff und war sehr verwirrt.

„Du bist eingeschlafen,", begann Ginny, während Harry sie mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs wieder trocknete. „Anscheinend war Quidditch so langweilig. Wir habens aber erst gemerkt, als Dean dich was fragen wollte" „Na danke." „Auf jeden Fall saßt du da und wir dachten uns: na ja, dann ist sie halt eingeschlafen, als du plötzlich angefangen hast deinen Körper zu versteifen und zu Zucken, wir haben versucht, dich wach zukriegen, aber es ging nicht und auf einmal, ist deine Haut immer heißer geworden. Ron hat dich geohrfeigt, dann bist du aufgewacht."

Harry reichte ihr stumm einen gewaltigen Brocken Schokolade, von dem Hermine ein großen Bissen nahm. Mit der Schoki in der Speiseröhre strömten auch wieder alle glücklichen Gefühle in sie zurück.

„Hey, Herm" sagte er dann, „das war genauso wie bei mir in unserem dritten Jahr, als die Dementoren in den Zug gekommen sind."

Sie erinnerte sich. So beschissen muss er sich also damals gefühlt haben. Sie hoffte nur, dass Malfoy nicht wieder so ein Theater wie bei ihm machen würde.

„In fünf Minuten ist der Zug da,", teilte ihnen dann Ron mit, „Mädels ihr solltet euch langsam umziehen."

„Dann geht ihr raus," verlangte Hermine, und die Jungen verdünnisierten sich in das Abteil von Dean, Neville und Seamus.

„Deine Gesichtsfarbe kehrt langsam zurück." Teilte ihr Ginny mit, die gerade ihren Rock gegen eine Jeans austauschte, weil es draußen ziemlich kalt zu sein schien, zu erkennen an den dicken Regentropfen, die an die Scheibe klatschen.

Hermine hatte sich ebenfalls gerade den Rock ausgezogen, als sich die Abteiltür öffnete.

„RAUS!" schrie Hermine und hielt sich den Rock vor.

Die Person, zum Glück zwar allein und nicht mit einer größeren Gruppe an Leuten, scherte sich einen Dreck um das, was sie gesagt hatte, und trat ein.

Hermine war so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass sie nicht merkte, wer da eingetreten war und merkte es erst, wer es war, als eine unangenehm bekannte Stimme sagte: „Wow, Granger, hübsche Oberschenkel."

Sie blickte auf.

„MALFOY!"

„Höchstpersönlich."

„RAUS!"

„Ach was, eigentlich sollte es dir eine Ehre sein, dass ich überhaupt das Abteil betrete, in dem du dich aufhältst."

„Ich wiederhole mich ungern, Malfoy."

„Och arme kleine Granger."

„Verpiss dich endlich!"

„Warum gerade jetzt wo es am meisten Spaß macht?"

„Ich wusste schon immer, dass du ein notgeiler Schimpanse bist, aber kannst du bitte mal auf meinen Anblick verzichten?"

„Nö!"

„Malfoy, ich warne dich!"

„Was? Willst du Klamotten nach mir werfen. Ich weiß ja, dass sich alle Mädels bei mir immer direkt ausziehen wollen, aber ich hatte immer gedacht, du bist so ein anständiges Mädchen."

„Verzieh dich, oder dein wertvollstes Stück ist gleich um einiges kürzer."

„Das macht nichts, hab genug."

„Das reicht." Hermine drehte sich um und nahm ihren Zauberstab, der auf ihrem Sitz lag, worauf Malfoy anerkennend pfiff wegen

„Wow Granger, knackiger Hintern.!"

Sie drehte sich blitzschnell um und hielt ihm den Zauberstab unter die Nase.

„Verpiss dich, Malfoy." Ihre Augen blitzen mordlustig, „oder dein Gesicht sieht aus wie ein Streuselkuchen und die Pickel kriegt man Wochen nicht mehr weg."

Das zog. Malfoy wandte sich um und stolzierte mit hocherhobenem Haupt raus.

Hermine stöhnte und zog sich schnell an und nach wenigen Augenblicken hielt der Zug.

Girls don't like boys, Girls like cars and money

Boys will laugh at Girls when they're not funny

-Good Charlotte-

Bitte reviewen, ich kann echt Verbesserungsvorschläge gebrauchen.

Ciao,

eure Ito-chan


End file.
